Second Adventure Time Sleepover
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: Back by popular demand! Just like Adventure Time Sleepover! I suggest if you haven't, read that story before reading this one. Rated T for language and such. Hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I'm back! But, just so y'all know, me blaming Princess Lavender Jewel was a joke. It got out of hand. She is my friend now so don't be mean to her. Anyway on to the story. And yes it is in story format. And for those who don't know I've got a southern accent. So now most of you will probably read the parts where I talk in a southern accent. Maybe, maybe not. Oh well, I couldn't care less.**

"Howdy." I start the show. "You all know the rules and such. I mean a lot of y'all probably read my first Adventure Time Sleepover. I mean if you didn't you will probably be really confused. You probably won't know who Ashley, Matt, Brandon, Lauren, and even me are. So if you haven't I suggest you read the first one Adventure Time Sleepover, before reading this one. But if you don't want to that's fine but, don't go complainin' to me that ya don't understand."

"Let's get on with the story Sami!" Ashley whines.

"Ok, ok, we're goin'. Calm your horses!" I tell Ashley, hatin' people who whine. "Well guys, we will have to ask each other things first. So, who wants to go first?"

Nobody says anything. "Fine! I'll do something." Brandon speaks up. "Umm, Sami, what are your own stories.

"Well my stories are Adventure Time Sleepover, Second Adventure Time Sleepover, A Blue and Red Moon, A Trip to Ooo, Adventure Time Poems, Aren't You a Little Old for Teddy Bears?, He's Awake,

High School Time!, Kisses and Blue's Clues, and The Boy in the Cave. Y'all should read them please! I am writing a lot more though so yeah." I answer to Brandon's question.

"Cool." He answered simply.

"Well we have nothing to do right now. Please review and send in dares and questions! Bye for now!"

**Yeah it's borin' right now. Please send in dares and questions. Everyone is here including genderbents. Thank ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Whispers* Hey, don't tell anyone but, I'm gonna put this chapter in chat format to see how it goes!**

Me: Welcome back y'all. Sorry for not updatin' had a lot of stuff goin' on. Anywho, let's get to work.

Ashley: *Sings some weird song* Abcdefg and a bottle of rum.

Matt: What's up with her?

Me: Let's just say I won at a game of beer pong.

Matt: *nods* I get it. Did you play with ten cups?

Me: I was gonna then Ashley said we should do twenty. She said it wasn't like we were gonna make it in all of 'em. I've been huntin' with my dad since I was a youngun' I know how to aim.

Matt: I can see that.

Me: Oh and if my buddy 27scissors asks, you're gay.

Matt: But, I'm not gay, I'm *Looks at Ashley and lowers voice* Biosexual.

Ashley: *snaps out of her drunken state* You're what?

Matt: Nothing sugarbear.

Me: And they have gotten to the pet name stage of their relationship.

Ashley: Biosexual? You never told me?

Matt: I was gonna!

Ashley: When?

Matt: When I died.

Ashley: Oh so on your death bed. Honey I love you. And by the way, I'm biosexual.

Me: *grabs popcorn*

*Matt and Ashley leave the room arguing*

Me: *leans over to Brandon* *whispers* Do you think I just ruined their relationship?

Brandon: Nah, I think you're all right.

Me: Good. *Notices everyone sitting in the room* Hey guys...

Everyone: Hey...

Me: Let's get started.

Everyone: *nods*

Me: These are just some dares from some random person I won't say who.

Finn: How long has it been since you last washed your hair?

Brandon: Spank the person on your right

Thanks.

Me: Ok Finn?

Finn: Maybe a week.

Lauren: Gross.

Finn: *shrugs*

Brandon: *looks to me who is sitting on his right*

Me: Oh hell no. *runs away* You'll never catch me! *Marshall picks me up from the ground* Dude! No fair! *Kicks him*

Marshall: *drops* Shit!

Me: *Gets back up* I'm alright. Hey, um does anyone else see that unicorn? *points to a unicorn sipping coffee in a chair*

Everyone: *nods slowly*

Me: Good. You know what.

Everyone: What?

Me: I forgot. Welp this is borin' right now. Please send in dares people. Thank y'all. Bye!

*Camera turns off*


	3. A Christmas Special in Summer

Me: Y'all are gettin' a treat!

Finn: Oh no.

Me: We're makin' a Christmas Chapter!

Fionna: But, it's summer.

Me: I know.

Brandon: Oh no are you gonna get out the CD?

Me: Hell yeah.*Puts CD in CD player*

Lauren: What CD?

Me: Rudy the Redneck Reindeer!

_*first song starts playing*_

Guy1: Somebody done been to the walmart  
Guy2: Man this is the stuff I got for christmas  
Guy1: You cleaned up, what you get?

Five Flanel Shirts  
Four big mud tires  
Three shot gun shells  
Two huntin' dogs  
And some parts to a Mustange G.T

Guy1: You fool! You got jipped! thar's twelve days of Christmas!  
Guy2: I know that look over there in the corner.  
Guy1: Thats yours too?  
Guy2: Yeah

Twelve Pack a Bud  
Elevin wrastlin' tickets  
Ten acopenhagen  
Nine years probation  
Eight Table dancers  
Seven packs of redman  
Six cans of spam  
Five Flanel Shirts  
Four big mud tires  
Three shot gun shells  
Two huntin' dogs  
And some parts to a Mustange G.T

Guy1: Man these aint normal Christmas presents!  
Guy2: Naw they redneck gifts.  
Guy1: Redneck gifts?  
Guy2: Yeah, like when you buy your wife earrings that double as fishen luers, or if you can burp the entire chorus of jingle bells, or if you think the nutcracker is something you did off the high dive, or if you've ever miss spelled anything in christmas lights, or if you leave cold beer and pickeled eggs for santa clause.  
Guy1: whats wrong with that?  
Guy2: i didnt say anything was wrong with it, its hard to beat

Twelve Pack a Bud  
Elevin wrastlin' tickets  
Ten acopenhagen  
Nine years probation  
Eight Table dancers  
Seven packs of redman  
Six cans of spam  
Five Flanel Shirts  
Four big mud tires  
Three shot gun shells  
Two huntin' dogs  
And some parts to a Mustange G.T

Guy1: Well you know you cant consider it a Christmas unless you go down to the penitenturary and visit your momma.  
Guy2: You're not listenin' to me get the car key out of your ear, that where the nine years probation comes in. im a do it for you again, now listen

Twelve Pack a Bud  
Elevin wrastlin' tickets  
Ten acopenhagen  
Nine years probation  
Eight Table dancers  
Seven packs of redman  
Six cans of spam  
Five Flanel Shirts  
Four big mud tires  
Three shot gun shells  
Two huntin' dogs  
And some parts to a Mustange G.T

Guy2: Are you cryin'?  
Guy1: naw just my allergies  
Guy2: Happy Holidays Everybody

Me: I love that song.

Ashley: Okay...

Me: Now let's tell Christmas stories.

Lauren: Me first! Okay so when I was a little girl all I wanted for Christmas was a kitten. One Christmas when I was five I ran downstairs and right there under the tree was a snow white kitten. I named her Angel.

Me: *bored look* My story now. When _I_ was five I got a BB gun and some BBs so I went outside and started shootin' it. Well my cousin Leroy had just pulled up and I was still shootin' and let's just say now he's got a glass eye.

Brandon: You gave your cousin a glass eye?

Me: Yeah. After that for Christmas I gave him glass eyes. He actually enjoyed the eye.

Lauren: You _are _a redneck.

Me: And proud to be. Okay, so I've got some Chirstmas dares.

(Everyone: What was the best christmas gift you ever got?)

Marshall: Uhh...I don't know.

Marceline: *shrugs* When you've been alive 1,000 years it doesn't really matter anymore.

Finn: My sword!

Jake: Dude you have like a thousand swords what one are you talking about?

Finn: The red one.

Jake: Just forget it dude. Forget it.

Fionna: I don't know.

Cake: Catnip

Jake: Ice cream!

PB: My science lab

Me: Yawn.

PB: *Glares*

Me: What?

PG: Mine was my kitchen where I can bake all the time!

Brandon: Wow. He _is_ gay.

Flame Princess: Probably my scented candles.

Me: Wait FP your still here? I forgot about you. Oops.

FP: *fire gets bigger*

Me: You burn this place down, I will give _you_ a glass eye. And worse.

FP: *fire gets smaller*

Me: That's what I thought.

Brandon: Probably my Xbox

Ashley: The TV in my room.

Lauren: My kitten

Me: My jersey calf.

Stagehand Dude: Hey Sami, are we gonna put the movie in?

Me: Oh yeah.

Finn: What movie?

Me: Annabelle's Wish. I love that movie, as a little kid I would watch it all the time. Even in the middle of summer.

_*Stagehand Dude puts in the movie*_

Me: Hang on *looks up something on laptop* Yes! I was right! Randy Travis narrates the movie.

Lauren: Aww Billy got his voice back! And Annabelle got her wish! She gets to be a reindeer!

Brandon: You just ruined the movie for people who haven't watched it!

Me: Okay, so another movie time.

Fionna: What one this time?

Me: Jeff Dunham Christmas Special!

Brandon: Yeah!

_*Stagehand Dude puts in movie*_

Me: Hey grayble guy, can ya make us some popcorn?

Grayble Man: Oh course.

_*Soon we have popcorn*_

Me, Ashley, Fionna: Peanut! Peanut! Peanut!

Brandon: Can ya tell Peanut's their favorite puppet?

Me: Okay, movies over. Next, um okay *pushes Fionna and Marshall Lee in the doorway*

Marshall: What are you doing?

Me: You'll see. *Pushes Finn and Marceline into other doorway*

Finn: What?

Me: *pushes everyone else into doorways*

_*mistletoe blossoms*_

Me: *smiles* You understand now?

_*everyone kisses*_

Me: Hey, wait, where's eloomis?

Lauren: She's been on tumblr this whole time.

Me: Okay. She can stay there.

_*Five minutes later*_

Me: Okay, y'all can stop kissin' now.

Everyone: Aw man.

Me: Kiss later. We ran out of time. Bye y'all!

_*Camera turns off*_

**Hey y'all. For y'all who sent in dares, they will be in the next chapter. Don't worry I haven't forgotten 'bout ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *spinning around living room on rolling chair* wank wank wank wank I'M GUNTER!

Fionna: What's wrong with her?

Finn: She's always like this.

Fionna: But not this crazy!

Finn: She's in a good mood.

Fionna: I guess so.

Gunter: Wank! Wank! Wank! **(Translation: She's mocking me!)**

Me: Up, up, up can only go up from here!

Jake: What is she doing?

Brandon: Singing.

Me: Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows.

Jake: She sings when she's happy?

Matt: All the time.

Me: But, all my friends say I started shootin' doubles when you walked in.

PB: I don't know if I'm gonna make it through this!

Me: *slaps PB* Shut it Bubblebitch

PB: How dare you!

Me: Where the sidewalk ends and the road begins, you said goodbye on a cold dark night

PG: Can we just do the dares?

Me: I'm sittin' here stoned at Tortia Joe's, nobody knows my name and that's all right with me. Sure was good to know ya, I still wanna hold ya, I'm in a mexicoma!

Brandon: How about I do the dares today?

Me: How do you like me now? Now that I'm on my way, Do you still think I'm crazy standin here today?

Brandon: I'll take that as a yes. First dares are from 27scissors. She says...

(Ok, Sami, because you gave me questions for my story, im gonna give you questions for your story. I think I'd like to see Marceline and Marshal listen to the song 'taking over me' by Evanescence. Its all I ask! And to everyone else, 27 is awesome!)

_*Because I don't know that song, they listen to it*_

Me: We like our beer flat as can be, we like our dogs with mustard and relish, we've got a great pitcher what's his name well we can't even spell it

Brandon: Next dares are from...

Me: House Mech! He/she says...

(Hooray! Im glad that your back. So onto my dares...

Finn: Have a wrestling competition with Fionna  
Jake: Dont eat ice cream for 24 hours  
Lich: Play in a field and frolic in the flowers

Everyone: Find a walrus, ride it and have a walrus derby. (Dont ask)

Well thats all I got, bye!)

Me: I'm glad your glad I'm back! So Finn, Fionna

_*Fionna tackles Finn* *They wrestle*_

Lauren: Don't get too crazy if you know what I mean.

Brandon: They're cousins.

Me: And not kissin' cousins either.

Ashley: That's just wrong. Wrong. Just get out of here Lauren! With all your wrongness too! *pushes Lauren out the door*

Lauren: It was a jo-

_*Ashley slamed the door in her face*_

Jake: Don't eat ice cream?!

Me: Yep. Haha my ice cream is safe!

Lich: I'm not gonna do that! That's too girly and sissyish.

Me: Too bad! *pushes Lich into flower field*

Lich: No! The floweryness is killing me! *melts*

Me: Welp no more Lich.

Everyone: *celebrating*

Me: We don't have any walruses but, we do have cows. But y'all aren't touchin' my cows! Never!

Everyone: *backs away*

Me: So these next dares are from Nanars. He/she says...

(Luv it got some dare and questions..

do you still love marceline if you do french kiss her  
did you and fionna you know do it ? *smirk*  
BE READY FOR I SHALL TORTURE YOU i dare you to slap yourself and tell LR that you love ice cream more than her if you eat ice cream in the next chapter after that you can haz my delicious rocky road :3

das it hope this made it BAI BAI)

Brandon: Um, who is she talking about?

Me: I have no idea. Um, next time Nanars, maybe you could put who it's to. So let's go to the next dare. This one is from FireandIce94. He/she says...

(my dares:

Finn and Jake watch the ghost car commercial  
LSP eating Jake's ice cream)

Me: Finn, Jake.

Finn and Jake: *watch commercial*

Finn: Well that wasn't scary.

Jake: Yeah, we only screamed because it surprised us.

Me: Uh huh whatever helps ya sleep at night.

Lauren: Can I do the net dares?

Me: How did you get back in here?

Lauren: Magic.

Me: Did you go through the front door?

Lauren: Yeah.

Me: Fine you can stay. Anyway next dares are from Bri. He/she says...

(I dare Marshall to tell Fionna all about that time he hid in the laundry basket.)

Marshall: *at the same time as Fionna* I hid in the laundry basket?

Fionna: *same time as Marshall* You hid in the laundry basket?

Me: Welp. I guess so. Anyways I have a question for Lauren. What do you have against Asians?

Lauren: Asians are like aliens. Asians are like fried eggs.

Me: Dude, that's more racist than goin' up to a black man and askin' them what they like better, fried chicken or watermelon!

Stagehand Dude: *whispers* Hey Sami, we're outta time.

Me: Oh. Welp. That's all folks. Y'all come back now ya hear?

_*camera turns off*_

**If any of y'all can guess any of the songs I was singin' I'll give ya a whole plate full of cookies! Or anything that ya like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter took me a long time to write. Not because I was out of ideas. But, because I'm on deviantart and tumblr and keep gettin' destracted, and ooo, pretty picture. NO! Must focuse on fanfic. But, just gotta favorite this picture first...**

**Ok done. Now let's get on to the story.**

Me: Hey y'all. Bad news and good news. The bad news is Ashley moved to South Carolina. So she is leavin' this. And Eloomis is leavin'. She's goin' to go live in Tumblr. But, my best friend Emma from kidnergarten to eighth grade (when she moved away) is here! She has always been my best friend. Ashley was my second best friend. So and my 27 buddy 27scissors is joinin' us.

_*Emma and scissors enter*_

Everyone: hey!

Me: This chapter is gonna be short because in like ten minutes I'm goin' to the hospital to...(dramatic pause) get my stiches out! Finally!

_*everyone cheers*_

Me: So, I'm sorry guys. I have like huge writers block. For all my stories. If you have any idea for any of my stories please tell me!

_*Dora plays in the backround*_

Me: Brianna! Please go somewhere's else to watch Dora!

Finn: Who's Brianna?

Me: My little cousin. Actually come here Brianna!

_*Brianna walks over* _

Me: Welp guys I gotta go. Brandon, watch Brianna. Bye y'all!

Brandon: *with Brianna on his lap* Ummm...help.

_*camera turns off*_

**Honestly if any of y'all have any ideas for **_**any **_**of my stories please tell me!**


End file.
